


Ten

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: ten</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: ten

“You’d think a Watcher would be harder to catch. I mean, come on, working out of a school library?”

As Drusilla was wracked by coughs, Spike flew to her side, holding her hand until she’d stilled. Spike turned toward Giles. “That’s where you come in. Dru is sick, some sort of mystical disease. Cure her.”

Giles knew he shouldn’t say it. “And I would help you, why?”

With a flash, Spike grabbed his hand. “Such agile fingers must be very useful to a scholar.” There was a gentle snap. Through a blur of pain, Giles heard, “Ooops, only nine now.”


End file.
